


【路人面，路人心】总有人的异能很恶心（上）

by WioooFi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: *壁尻预警路人x面，路人x心





	【路人面，路人心】总有人的异能很恶心（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *壁尻预警  
路人x面，路人x心

路人x面面。路人x何开心

当前社会，异能者在街面上肆意横行，他们各自为伍成立了大大小小许多异能团队，并利用其便利，给普通民带来了很大的困扰和生命威胁。为此，中央政府不得不成立官方异能组织，四处寻找有潜质的异能者，将他们集合起来，共同维护社会治安，保护大众生命安全，对抗恶势力。

这是沈夜和何开心入组织以来第二次被分配到同一队执行任务，一起的还有沈夜的哥哥，沈巍。

他们所要逮捕的异能者初次出现在他们视野中是一周前，代号a，有人在夜里被他将一条手臂固定在了水泥墙内，财货两空，索性没有危及性命，紧接着，第二天夜里又有一位少女两手均被困进水泥墙中，就像当初砌墙时少女就站在旁边将两手伸进去一般，墙壁牢牢贴合着她的手臂，一丝空隙都没有，更别说在自行抽出来了。

少女的财物被抢，异能者离开前可能发现了另一种乐趣，竟是返回去不顾少女抗拒再次将其强奸。此人只在夜间出行，而且专门挑选行人不多的小路和窄巷，异能是能控制任何形态的水泥，已经凝固了数十年的也不例外。

一次性只能控制周身三米到四米以内的水泥是他的缺点，按理说是很好被逮住的。

不过...

......

“这个人的异能怎么这么恶心！”沈夜烦躁地使劲用一只手向后推着墙面，两脚刚在地面上用力一蹬，鞋底打滑，又成了两脚悬空、重量全部压在腹部的状态。

只因一个失误，就被那人困在了水泥墙里。可要是想那些人一样也是被困住双手倒也好说，等沈巍将他抓回去，自己上前踹几脚打几拳就完事了。但是现在的姿势.....墙壁卡住的不是他的手臂而是腰部，让他不得不像以腰部为受力点平爬在这仅有二十厘米厚的墙，只能脚底前方着地点着脚。而卡住他的地方就像专门量过他腰身后早凿的洞，一厘米都不差，令他无论向前还是向后都移动不了半分。

这就造成了一个很羞耻而尴尬的情况：以腰部为分界线，上半身露在墙这边，下半身却露在墙另一边。

一条手臂也同样卡进墙壁里无法动弹。

这时如果有人后方靠近，别说动了，他连看都看不到对方。

“刚刚是不是你不看着点自己撞过来的。”一旁的何开心同样心情不好，直发起牢骚 。

他的情况与沈夜相比也好不到那里去，正与沈夜相距一米，以相同姿势平行卡着。几分钟前，他本能凭借自己的异能快速移去那人身边捉住他，谁知距离较近的沈夜也正摆足了架势往上冲，配合不够的结果就是一面水泥墙在他俩相撞的一瞬间拔地而起，将两人纷纷固定在其中，而那个异能者就站在一米开外的地方感谢他们的失误。

他的两只手都能动弹，可那有什么用呢，武器掉落在远处，异能在这种情况下也根本无法施展。

看着一旁又是捶墙，又是......估计也在不停蹬地的沈夜，何开心放弃了挣扎，打算等沈巍抓到人后再来救自己。

“沈夜你怎么不像你哥哥一样厉害？”

“我异能发动后比我哥哥还厉害。”

“对了，你的异能还时有时无，现在能发动么？”

沈夜最后推了一把墙壁，脱力任自己挂在着墙中间，百般不情愿地回答道，“......不能。”

何开心瞥了旁边一眼，白眼这个第一次组队时就相互无法配合的人的心情都没有。

此时夜色正好，空气清凉如水，他们被困在这四下无人的昏暗小道里，除了衣服摩擦的声就是他们的呼吸声，不久前几面墙壁轰然倒塌的声响也好似从未有过。何开心面朝下垂着脑袋，脖子有些酸困了就抬起头活动活动，少了街灯照耀，头顶时城市中心难见的星海，可惜现在这种姿势不怎么适合欣赏夜空。

“你哥哥怎么还没回来，按理说早该抓住了。”

“可能忘了，”沈夜都快就着这个难受的姿势打起瞌睡，被何开心一问才舍得抬头向沈巍离开的方向张望，忽又想到什么舔舔嘴唇笑起来，“又或者我哥他在押人回去的路上碰到了小云澜。”

“小云澜？”何开心确定他之前没听沈巍或者沈夜说起这个名字。

沈夜点点头，“嗯，我哥恋人，不过没对大家公开就是了。这段时间小云澜去外地执行其他任务，说不定正好突然回来给我哥惊喜，我那对小云澜爱得深沉的哥哥肯定......！”

话语戛然而止，还在等着沈夜以调侃沈巍的语气讲故事的何开心疑惑侧头看去，却看见沈夜正用那只能活动的手按住墙壁使劲往前挣扎，仿佛要从这墙中出去，逃脱什么东西，面上神色也开始显得不自然。

“别......！”沈夜将差点喊出口的话语咽回肚中，努力平复吐息，镇定自己表情。

开，开什么玩笑，这种时候竟然有人来这种偏僻的道路，还好巧不巧正好是他们被限制住的时候。

没多久，沈夜便几不可闻地发起抖，咬着嘴唇低下头去，让过长的头发遮住他此刻的神情。有一双手——他甚至不知道墙后面的人是谁，是怎样的人——正隔着他的裤子在屁股上肆意揉捏，还不轻不重拍了一把。

布料吸收了多半声响，有墙壁阻隔也让一旁的何开心没有听见任何声音，还在疑惑地歪头注视着他。太羞耻了，沈夜一时间不知道如果给他讲明，因为那双手已经解开了他的裤子，抚摸上来。

粗粝的掌心就像磨砂纸，将他的两瓣臀肉揉向两边又向中间挤压，他尝试了几次抬脚向后踹人都踹了个空，加上褪去腿弯的裤子阻挡，反倒将自己的下身大敞出来，方便那人一把握住他最脆弱敏感的地方。

后穴在被往开按揉，有丝丝凉风在穴口被强行捏着臀肉向两边掰开时侵袭边缘肠壁；再觉得恶心，前端都在对方心情大好地撸动下开始充血胀起。这变态肯定心情特别好，沈夜甚至感受到那人猥亵他的掌心变得更加炙热，冒出了一层汗水，对待心爱而贵重的宝物般因兴奋而颤抖，因私欲而爱不释手。

沈夜将手捂在自己嘴前谨防不稳的气息被何开心听去。自己的下体私密处现在完完全全暴露在这不明身份的人眼前被随意把玩，他逃不开，反击不了，那人还像嫖过多年的老手一样将一指挤进穴中摩擦起娇嫩的内壁，那种地方他自己都没有碰过。

实在不该有反应，可是他又能清楚感受到下身的变化，两条本就堪堪支撑着地面的腿在那手指伸进去那一刻不受控地卸了力，尿道口被那人像找乐子一样恶意挤压碾磨，疼痛中带着生理上另一种最原始的感知，使身体违背本人意愿，向施加其上的快感低头。

最是这种认知让沈夜羞耻到无地自容，他怎么向何开心开口好，说现在有个人在墙背后扒了他的裤子还将他揉得有了反应？为什么这个人非但不走开还愈发肆意妄为起来。

呼吸都在不知不觉中变得粗重，穴道敏感点被忽地蹭过，沈夜敏感得颤了颤，快感在这刻压过了干涩肠壁被破开的痛。他透过发丝快速扫了一眼何开心，被他投往自己的眼神刺到，身体热意又悄然攀升。

相隔一米多，前后隔绝一堵墙，在令人昏然欲睡的寂静中何开心怎么也没想到沈夜正在经历着什么，而且他们还是男的，又不是纯情少女。断断续续的喘息声传进耳朵，他第一想法便是沈夜有哪里不舒服了。

难道是刚刚受了伤？

“沈夜？”他询问一句，沈夜任低垂着头不应答。

“喂，”他伸着脖子想看清对方此刻藏起来的神情，“你不会是哪里不舒服吧，刚刚受伤了？”

“不是……我…”

沈夜终于回应起他，可他只是稍稍偏了偏头，发丝阻挡，看不真切。听见的声音似乎是强忍过后短暂的放松换气。

“哼嗯…！”不等他再说什么，视线中沈夜闷哼出声，身体猛然一颤，高仰脖颈，被头发遮挡的侧面这才暴露于眼中，沈夜突如其来的巨大反应也着实将他吓了一跳。

从刚才开始就不再正常的喘息，现在紧蹙的眉头、被强行咬牙忍回去的痛呼、隐忍的神情，都是成年男人了何开心不可能再绕开那一层猜测其他原因。

“沈夜…墙后面是不是有人？！他把你……”

事到如今沈夜想隐瞒都没有办法，可他也没心思给何开心解释从什么时候开始的，身体在没有更多润滑的情况下被破开后，震惊之余就是被劈作两半的疼痛，还是在那种私密的地方。

他消耗了绝大部分精力来忍着不痛呼出声，冷汗瞬间从额头渗出，只要他稍一放松，一声声沉重的喘息中就将带上被陌生人侵犯中见不得人的呻吟。墙壁将他的腰牢牢卡住，前不得后不了，他就像给身后男人充当了绝佳的发泄地，还是那种有反应、会自主吮吸他丑恶肉棒的地方。

一旁的何开心焦急地想从墙中出来，同样无果。

无休止的抽插摩擦中，一开始的疼痛早开始逐渐麻木，取而代之的是不想承认的低俗快感，酥麻劲从前列腺点一路蔓延去整个下身，又沿着尾椎电流般冲向头顶。因疼痛而疲软下去的性器也在人时不时照顾下得了感觉直立起来。如果是白天，何开心说不定还会看到他的脸上已经发烫泛红。

真的要忍不住了，在被迫陷入情欲之前沈夜负气一般用能活动的那只手锤着墙壁，也顾不上自己是在同伴眼前被看不见的人操着屁股，放出了自己的声音，“嗯…混蛋哥哥……混蛋沈巍！他怎么…哈啊……怎么还不来…！”

何开心也完全无计可施，武器掉落的地方实在太远了，装在口袋中的手机也一并被堵在墙那一边，他只能徒劳地警告墙后面的人让他住手。

突然，自己的屁股也被一双手使劲拍了几巴掌，何开心猛地绷紧肌肉。

还有其他人来了？！

他慌张地胡乱向后蹬腿，那人动作慢了一步，何开心猜测自己应该是蹬到了他的大腿，还没抬腿继续攻击，裤子就被那人粗暴扯下，屁股上结结实实挨了两巴掌，打得何开心一阵犯懵。

“后面谁啊，别碰我！”

他的大喊和反抗在后面人看来或许还是一种情趣，两侧臀肉上接连受到拍打，在夜晚凉风中，那一片被扇得火辣辣的疼，一碰就像用针尖刺扎，声音最响亮的一下仿佛还穿透了墙壁，隐隐约约撞入何开心耳中。

气愤之中何开心也是羞红了耳朵，屁股肯定被扇肿了，他感受到那人在他停止徒劳无功的挣扎后用越指尖抠挖起他脆弱的顶端，用指腹摩挲沟壑，还强行拨开铃口，用指甲在其上划动，同一时刻，有一具炙热的东西贴上他臀缝开始上下磨蹭。

前方被玩弄得又疼又麻，后方又被磨蹭到发痒，墙壁却将他限制住无法躲避分毫。

随后分泌着前列腺液的湿滑龟头磨到了后穴，如果说之前还有心思对那人骂骂咧咧，这下何开心是真的怕了—那湿滑硬物在一下下用力尝试直接挤进去！

“等一下……！还没有…”

何开心顿时慌神，再度用两手按住墙努力将自己往前推，卡在墙壁中的腰腹被凝固的水泥硌得发疼，一边膝盖也在他胡乱挣动中磕在墙面上，被那人“好心好意”得从腿弯穿过捞了起来。

自知躲不过了，后方紧闭的穴口在被人用高热物使劲挤压，他那被扇了数十巴掌的臀肉还被人捏在手中向两侧掰，何开心不敢想象那个画面，他紧紧闭住眼睛，攥着拳为即将降临的疼痛做心理准备。

下一秒，褶皱被人暴力撑平，因紧张柔软蠕动收缩的、未被入侵过任何外物的我穴肉根本来不及放松就被破往四周。何开心瞬间红了眼眶，指尖紧扣粗糙墙壁，可十指的痛都不及身后，感觉不只是肠道被顶开这么简单你，而是硬生生被刀划开，再不给任何适应时间地在血肉中翻搅。

“啊！！！”

一声痛喊，将被两种不同感知觉折磨得腿脚酸软、大脑昏沉的沈夜唤回神来。

沈夜睁开不知何时闭起的眼睛怔怔望着地面，发丝散落垂在两旁，手也只是虚虚扶住墙壁，随着那人一遍遍大力顶撞，他甚至能感到自己的臀肉是怎么被挤压变形，勃起的性器是怎么被他握在手里毫不吝啬地玩弄，身体又是怎么吞入那根令他只觉饱胀到近乎窒息的肉棒。

身后还在更快更深顶弄着他的人绝对是有经验的。

虽然刚顶进时的疼痛令他浑身战栗，之后催发的快感也同样强烈如泉涌。墙壁的限制使他的下半身仿佛成为了安置在那里供人泄欲的地方，而他还从中获得快感，极其难耐的在墙这边低低呻吟，本想要看看何开心怎么样了，刚一抬头就被撞的又是一声低吟，快感直窜头顶，逼得他下腹阵阵发紧。

何开心那边明显比他糟糕了不少，喊骂的声音都弱了下去，疼得不断抽吸冷气。

感受到沈夜投过来的视线，何开心艰难咽下呻吟，顺了几下气才咬牙开口：“这个人他……唔…没做任何准备，就直接……进来了…啊…！”

“疼死了……嗯…不能轻点…”

也不知道墙背面的人对何开心又做了什么，只见他用一边手背堵在自己嘴前，拧起的眉头又紧了几分，从喉间发出几声意义不明的呜咽。

身后男人的动作蓦地开始更加密集，沈夜不得不收回放在他人那边的思绪专注自己这边。身体热度节节攀升，涎水在口中越分泌越多，根本来不及将它们全部吞咽下去。男人扒住他的臀瓣使劲撞进先前未被触及的深度，敏感肠肉包裹着的肉棒筋脉鼓动，茎身在后穴中弹跳，同是男人沈夜知道那人要高潮了。

被这种不明身份的人内射？想想就觉恶心。

然而前列腺被捣弄许久，堆积的快感又岂是一时半会儿能消下去的，无法控制的感觉和热意激得他头皮发麻。

“…不要射进来......”

他忍住同样要高潮的欲望拒绝着，可他忘了男人根本听不见他们这种微弱细小的声音。

尝试用酸软的腿脚去蹬男人，也只是将自己的小腿磨在男人的裤料上，或许对人来说更像勾引。

一股微凉液体尽数淋到了肠壁上，灌入他肚子里，高热肠肉一被刺激瞬间违背主人意愿地向内收缩，痉挛着绞尽陌生的入侵物。前列腺一被挤压，快感登时在体内四散炸开，脑中跟随着变得一片空白，沈夜绷紧全身，在万般不愿中达到高潮。

高潮余韵是让人多回味回味各种快感的时候，登顶云端，渐渐飘下来，最好让自己躺倒在柔软床褥中感受那滋味，还可以不和恋人分开，多温存一会儿。

可现在沈夜只想让身后的人赶快退出他身体。

少了自己的声音，耳边只剩下何开心时起时落的呜咽呻吟，几乎没过多久那边也结束了。沈夜看到何开心如释重负的呼了口气，垂下一直在使力的两臂。即使没有灯光，在明亮的月光下还是能看到他脸上挂着被挑起的未散情欲，睁开眼还有泪痕。

讲真他都还没有射出来。何开心用手背抹了下眼角，舔舔发干的嘴唇想到，但至少墙后面那早泄总算是可以完事走人了。而且面对沈夜…反正上都被上了还能害羞到不说话不成。

“沈夜……你哥哥几时才能来啊。”

“不知道…”沈夜轻咳了一声回道。

这边，深埋在他身体内的混蛋也总算将软下去的性器退出，沈夜本以为总该结束了，却感到有什么细而硬的东西在自己屁股上画了一横，不上不下，正好在臀尖。

那触感就像是……记号笔？

一直覆压在自己臀后的热度离去，凉风一阵阵吹拂过他赤裸的下身，沈夜莫名有些紧张。

“等等，开心，我感觉后面那人没离开…”

他的感觉没错，何开心先一步帮他做了印证：又有一根硬挺的东西就着被操开的缝隙捅入他身后，这一根明显比前一根更粗长了些，这一捅直捣酥麻穴心，填满空虚，将堆积在体内还没发泄出去的快感再次唤回下体。何开心双腿一软，不受控地泄出一声比之前面任何一次都高的呻吟。

“哈啊…！不行，不行…有人又进来了。”

语音刚落，沈夜也感到有人极度色情地抚摸上他的腿根和他还处在不应期的分身，短时间内交接，被操开过穴口能很容易被人一个用力再次顶开。

是不一样的粗细大小。

没有任何抚慰前戏，一进来就是力道十足的抽送，简单直接的泄欲顶得两人连句完整话都说不通顺，最要命的是身后人无论是打，是揉，是将铃口分泌的液体沾在指尖抹去腿根处…他们一点都逃脱不开，只能受着。

“他们…到底还有多少……人啊！”

何开心在情欲之余气急败坏地骂着墙后面的人，沈夜不止，他还在抱怨他那不知去了哪里的哥哥。

过去了不知多久，他们面对的一直无人往来的道路上出现了其他人影。

“我找来前面可算是赚到了，一个人都没有，想不想知道这堵墙后面的景象？”

来的是个青年男人，西装革履，人模狗样，夜色下他的长相也是中等偏上，放在平时可能还是各个少女追求的对象。

谁能想到是这样的…！

男人走来沈夜和何开心面前，像发现新大陆一样兴奋不已。他没有像饥渴许久的样子直接释放出自己在裤裆中勃起的东西，反而是掏出手机，翻出一段视频。

“有弟兄在群里说来这条街，有惊喜，还附带了一段视频，给你们看看？”


End file.
